ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Belial
is a major antagonist of Ultra series. He was once among the most powerful and respected warriors in the Land of Light, until his greed and lust for power overcame and corrupted him. Now he plots to conquer the Land of Light and get his revenge on the Ultras. He is also the father of Ultraman Geed/Riku Asakura. Personality Belial's most defining traits are greed and pride, which he had even prior to his merging with Alien Reiblood. Envious upon Ken's promotion to the position of Supreme Commander of Space Garrison, coupled with fascination from witnessing Alien Emperor's might, Belial, in his wounded pride, turned to the path of evil by attempted to steal Plasma Spark and later, accepted Alien Rayblood's powers into his very being and corrupted as result. Selfish, arrogant, sinister, and sadistic enough to murder anyone who tries to rule without him, Belial displayed little to no concern for his minions' well-being, more than eager to discard them as soon as they outlived their usefulness or worse betraying and killing some just to try to convince others tp join his cause as shown through his interaction with Rei. In the events of Ultraman Geed, Belial is still power hunger, arrogant, and sinister as ever, yet he developed a sense of recognition in Riku aka. Geed despite the differences in their alignment in a similar way to most parents and only sought to use his son as mere tool for his quest for vengeance. During the final battle between Riku and Belial, the former discovered that the fallen Ultra's heart is filled with sorrow as much as rage, showing that his quest for vengeance has turned his life a miserable one and that he grew tired from countless defeats and resurrections from the same quest. Sadly, while Belial himself does not deny this, he is too angry to admid his own part in his suffering, forcing Geed to reluctantly put him out of his misery in the end. Character History 'Pre-history' to be added 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Legends Side Story: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero' to be added 'Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire' to be added 'Ultra Zero Fight' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: 10 Ultra Heroes' to be added 'Ultraman Orb' While he doesn't appear in the series, an Ultra Fusion Card which contains his darkness is somehow in the possession of the Alien Mefilas, Don Nostra, who planned to use it as an "ultimate last resort" before Jugglus Juggler claimed it after murdering him. With it, along with six Kaiju Cards each representing power of elemental King Demon Beasts, Juggler released Maga-Orochi from its prison by nullifying Zoffy's seal on it. The Belial Card, alongside the Zoffy Card, were later retrieved by Princess Tamayura who then passed it on to Gai before allowing herself to be destroyed by Maga-Orochi's blast. His heart filled with rage, Gai synched with the Belial card and turned into his darkest fusion form, Thunder Breastar. Although this form allowed him to defeat the progenitor King Demon Beast, it was not without a price; as Thunder Breastar, Orb was reduced to a mindless, out of control berserker. This came to a head during the fight against Galactron (who was holding Naomi hostage), where Gai was forced to use the card again and as he feared, he ended up severely injuring Naomi while destroying Galactron in his berserker state and would've destroy everything on sight just like Maga-Orochi did had he not reached his limit. Fortunately thanks to Naomi's comfort and revelation of Natasha's survival, Gai managed to sum up the courage to use the Belial Card to assume Thunder Breastar once again to match Juggler's Zeppandon. Although Orb ended up losing control like the last time, Naomi's support reached Gai and subsequently, allowed him to fully master the form's overwhelming power and later, unsealed the Orb Calibur to turn into Orb Origin for the first time in decades, allowing him to defeat Zeppandon. Since then, the dark nature of the Belial Fusion Card has been subjugated into Gai's light and became one of his strongest cards. Gai would also summon a projection of Belial to help him finish off the Ultimate King Demon Beast, Magata no Orochi, by having said projection firing his Deathcium Ray. 'Ultraman Geed' Pre-Ultraman Geed Having been inadvertantly revived from Zero's Shining Star Drive during the events of Ultra Zero Fight, Belial resumed his conquest for vengeance and power. Having reclaimed his reconstructed Giga Battle Nizer and destroyed Reibatos along the way, he found and saved the life of an Alien Sturm, Kei Fukuide, and gave him a place alongside the Darkness Five as one of his followers, giving him a purpose to exist. Alongside them, Belial formed a new army called Terror The Belial and instigated another war against the Ultras in a battle called the "Omega Armageddon", which held the fate of the Side Space Universe at stake. The war culminated when the fallen ultra triggered Crisis Impact with a super-dimensional eradication bomb, turning Earth into its epicenter. Belial would have succeeded in his operation, had it not been for Ultraman King's intervention. For a time, Belial was believed to have perished, when in reality, he had sent Kei to steal the Ultra Capsules and Risers from the Land of Light, as well as provided him with his genetic material to create his own son, Riku Asakura. At the same time, Kei created the Monster Capsules out of stolen Ultra Capsules, which held the essences of Ultras' past enemies, including Alien Emperor and Dark Lugiel. During this time Belial retreated to a pocket dimension, to hide and recuperate from his injuries. to be added Ultraman Belial - Reionics= Ultraman Belial .]] * to be added - Beryudora= Beryudora - Kaiser= Kaiser Belial * to be added - Arch= Arch Belial * to be added - Kaiser Darkness= Kaiser Darkness * to be added - Zero Darkness= Zero Darkness * to be added - Fusion Rise= - Atrocious= Atrocious , and Dark Lugiel.]] * to be added }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added References Category:Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Beryudora's Face